A device's operating system may provide some security features to guard against attacks on the device. While developers update the device's operating system to rectify any security holes or exploits in the previous operating system that were uncovered by attackers, the attackers are able to sidestep the security features implemented in the new operating system and continue to take advantage of the security holes in the old operating system by rolling the device back to a previous operating system (e.g., replay). Further, when restoring a device to install a new operating system, the information transmitted to and from the device is vulnerable to copying by the attackers.
In addition, in order to update the device's operating system, the device enters a restore mode and is then required to interact with a server to obtain personalization data. In the event that the server is not functional at the time the device enters restore mode, the user is forced to entirely reboot the device.
Therefore, the current anti-replay schemes do not adequately prevent hackers from running unauthorized operating systems on a device and the method of restoring the device does not provide adequate customer satisfaction.